


The Detective and the Master of Death

by IHScribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's plan goes wrong and he meets the Master of Death, who's a little annoyed at being locked in a casket by death, <i>again</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detective and the Master of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Sherlock
> 
> Characters: Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson
> 
> Prompt: Master of Death(Harry) and Sherlock. St. Barts when Sherlock jumps.
> 
> Prompt Made By: XxPandaBearxX
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Being the Master of Death wasn't nearly as fun as the people who read the story of  _The Three Brothers_  had probably thought.

Reason one, Death was endless. Meaning the Master of Death had to be too. Watching everyone he loved grow old and die while he never aged past his prime (age 26 was his best guess but he hadn't really been paying attention at the time) wasn't fun.

Reason two, Life was  _not_  endless. Eventually all life in the universe died out and Life had to move to a new universe to create new life. Naturally, Death followed. Meaning the Master of Death was forced to follow as well.

Reason three, Death was, understandably, not happy about having a Master. Meaning, while he dragged Harry from universe to universe, he (occasionally she, but usually he) had a habit of locking Harry in a funeral casket and sending it out at the beginning of the new universe to land somewhere.

Reason four, Harry's casket didn't always land on Earth. Being stranded in a country where you didn't speak the main language was nothing compared to being stranded on a planet where bright blue creatures spoke in chirps and bubbles.

Reason five, even when Harry's casket  _did_  land on Earth, the ones that opened weren't always the type of people Harry wanted to know. The last one had been a man named Wade Wilson and, while they did get along at first, it hadn't ended well for either of them.

Reason six, trying to give Death an order (like for instance "Stop locking me in caskets.") is like trying to give a cat an order. If they don't ignore it, they will cause you pain. Harry's probably the only person in any universe that survived having their head shoved up their own ass. (Adding "please." to the sentence only made Death ask him to hold still while she did it.)

Luckily, Harry had mastered a few abilities that gave him a little more freedom of movement while his physical body was stuck in the casket, which made it a lot easier in getting someone else to let him out. He only needed to find the right, recently deceased, desperate person to make a deal with.

* * *

"What happened?" Sherlock mused aloud. The plan had been perfect. He would have only been injured in the slightest, capable of moving out of sight before John caught up to his 'body' on the ground. But now…he was standing over his own body while everyone else around him was frozen in place.

"You jumped off a rooftop, you idiot. What do you think happened?"

Sherlock turned to face the owner of the voice. Sherlock could see through him to the building and people behind him. "Who are you?"

"Name's Harry. And you, deary, are dead."

"I shouldn't be."

"That's what they all say. Lucky for you, I found you before Death came to take your soul."

"How is that lucky?

"Because I can send you back to life."

"How?"

"No idea. I just do it. I don't really think about it or how it works."

"What's the catch?"

"I can only make it last a week from this side. You'll have to come find me in the living world to make it permanent."

"Why?"

"Because I'm desperate to get out of the casket I'm in and you're desperate to return to life. Or you will be once you realize Moriarty kills everyone you care about once your gone."

"Moriarty's dead."

"No he's not."

"What do you mean he's not? He blew his brains out!"

"With his  _own_   _gun_ ," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "You had an elaborate plan to survive if you were forced to jump. Don't you think he had one just like it? Look."

They floated upwards to see on top of the roof of the hospital, and sure enough, three men were paused in the middle of helping Moriarty get up.

"And this is what happens if you stay dead," Harry said, placing a hand over Sherlock's face

Visions passed through Sherlock's eyes at top speed – Mycroft and John tortured and killed, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson dead, Moriarty laughing, a city burning with – was that lava?

"Yeah okay, that last one was from a movie with Tommy Lee Jones in it, but you get the picture right? You die, everyone dies, Moriarty wins, and world goes caput, before I even get to experience it."

"What casket?"

"The one Death stuck me in. You can relax; I'm not evil. He just doesn't like me."

"Where is it? Why can't you get out yourself?" Harry tapped the side of Sherlock's head and he suddenly knew exactly where to find Harry's casket.

"Death charmed the damn casket so I can't open it from the inside."

"How do you usually get out?"

"Generally by waiting for someone to open the bloody casket, but the people in this universe have been rather slow, and I'm  _bored_  of waiting."

"I get you out and I stay alive."

"That's the deal."

"Fine."

Harry grinned. "Just remember deary, you only have a week.  _One_  week. Open my casket and let me out, or you die and the future I showed you comes to pass."

Sherlock felt himself being pulled back into his body as time un-paused around him.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie Harry refers to is Volcano, unless there are any other Tommy Lee Jones movies about a city being burnt by lava. And no John, sorry.
> 
> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
